A component mounting machine is used as an apparatus for mounting an electronic component on a circuit board to produce an electronic circuit product. A tape feeder, on which a tape reel around which a component wrapping tape is wound is mounted, is detachably mounted on the component mounting machine. The component wrapping tape is constituted by causing a cover tape to adhere a carrier tape accommodating the electronic components at regular intervals.
In a case where the component wrapping tape is set in the tape feeder, in general, the component wrapping tape drawn out from the tape reel is cut so that a leading end of the cover tape protrudes by a predetermined protruding length from a leading end of the carrier tape. In PTL 1, an automatic tape processing device, which automatically cuts a carrier tape and a cover tape so that a leading end of the cover tape protrudes by a predetermined protruding length from a leading end of the carrier tape, is disclosed. There is no need to perform tape cutting work by an operator and it is possible to greatly improve the efficiency in setting a component wrapping tape in a tape feeder by realizing the device disclosed in PTL 1.